


For All it's Worth

by thesewarmstars



Series: Quote!fic series 2 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Notebook prompt:</b>  #8. True love only goes so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All it's Worth

“She can’t come.”

“Well, of course she can!”

“No. She can’t.”

Severus scowled in frustration. “Why ever not?”

“Severus, she’s the most obnoxious woman alive! And she always gives me that disapproving look, like she’s just waiting for me to do something unforgivable.”

“She’s my aunt, Harry. It’s important to me that she be there. It’s our engagement dinner, for Merlin’s sake! If you love me, you’ll stop fighting me on this.”

Harry scoffed. “True love only goes so far.”

He regretted it the instant he saw Severus’ face – it was like he’d been stabbed in the chest.

“Oh, no no no! I wasn’t serious! You have to know that.” He rushed forward, hands out, but Severus folded his arms across his chest and ducked his head.

“Severus, I love you more than anything in the world! Please don’t do this.” He decided to ignore Severus’ forbidding posture and wrapped his arms around him. “Forgive me. Of course she can come – whatever you want.”

Severus smirked against Harry’s hair. However much he might’ve known Harry was only kidding, his initial reaction had been genuine. An evening with his wretched aunt was the least Harry deserved for his thoughtless words. He could probably milk this for the better part of a week – two, if he played it right.

“Forgiven,” he murmured. “I love you, too, Harry.”


End file.
